Dragonball Z Meets Girls Bravo: The Protector of Earth
by Divinemyth
Summary: Goku and Trunks journey through a unknown world to get back to their own.
1. Prologue

**DragonBallZ ****Meets****Girls Bravo**

**The Protector of Earth**

**Prologue**

Long before the GT saga; before Uub trained with Goku, and even before Buu was reborn as Uub, is the untold tale of DragonBall Z.

The story begins exactly three weeks after the Z fighters defeated Buu, who had almost destroyed the universe.

It was a peaceful day, where we see our heroes, Goku, and his seven year old son Goten, having a picnic.

"Come on son, you're gonna have to move faster than that if you want to catch me" laughed Goku who was being chased by Goten.

"No fair dad! You are bigger than me!" whined Goten.

Goku stopped and grabbed Goten from his waist and made it seem as if he were a plane. "Hahahahaha stop it daddy" laughed Goten, who was finally able to enjoy his father's company.

"Remember son, small size does not mean you are weak. Size doesn't always matter. Just look at Buu, who almost beat us to a pulp and we were all taller than him, right?" explained Goku.

"Yeah I guess so." replied Goten.

"Besides, you are still growing, so you won't be short forever, son."

"Really daddy?!" asked Goten who was excited after hearing that.

"That's right" Goku answered as he placed Goten back on the grass "You still have much to grow."

"Yay! I want to be tall like you daddy!" Goten said.

"Oh shucks, heh heh." giggled Goku.

"Alright, that's enough, time to eat" said a woman's voice. It was Chi-Chi, wife of Goku, and mother of Gohan and Goten.

"Oh boy, I'm Starving!" Goku rushed to blanket where the food was laid out by Chi-Chi. Goku grabbed a bowl of noodles and began pigging out.

Goten stared at Goku as he finished five bowls of food within two minutes.

"Hahahahaha, oh dad" laughed Gohan as he appeared from the sky.

"Gohan, where have you been?!" yelled Chi-Chi "I was beginning to get worried."

"Mom, I was just taking a stroll in the forest" Gohan answered.

"You know better to go out in the wild where there are dangerous animals" Chi-Chi scolded.

"I doubt there's any animal out there that can take down Gohan, Chi-Chi" Goku intervened.

"Yeah mom, we are saiyans after all." Gohan took a seat next to Goten who had his face filled with food.

"Don't encourage him, Goku!" Chi-Chi shouted "if you muscle-heads were born with enough brains, this family would have at least been normal."

"Uh huh, Can I have more of that, Chi-Chi?" asked Goku who had finished his 10th bowl.

"Grr! I pour my heart out here and all you care about is food?! Get your food yourself! I'm going home!" Chi-Chi got in the car and drove home.

"What….just happened?" Goku was lost as usual when it came to his wife.

"You think she'll let us home tonight?" Gohan asked.

"I hope so. I get really hungry at night times" Goku replied.

Goten finished eating and asked Gohan "Hey Gohan, what do you think trunks is doing?"

"Trunks? Hm, who knows? He might be up to some mischief or probably some training with Vegeta" Gohan predicted.

"ohhhhh! That sounds like fun!" Goten said "Wanna train too Gohan?"

"Sure squirt, there's always room for improvements when it comes to fighting" Gohan answered.

Gohan stared at the sky "I wonder what Videl is doing. I have not spoken to her for a few days. I hope she isn't mad."

"What's the matter, son, missing your girlfriend?" Goku laughed.

"Yes-I mean-oh forget it" Gohan started turning red.

"Hahahaha, Gohan's face is turning red." Goten laughed and clapped enthusiastically.

"Alright alright, that's enough laughing, sport. Let's get to that training"

Just then Goku was interrupted by a familiar voice "Goku! Goku, can you hear me?!" asked the voice.

"King Kai! How's it going?" Goku replied while Gohan and Goten were looking at him as if their father had finally lost his mind.

"Dad, who are you talking to?" Gohan asked.

"It's King Kai. He sounds pretty worried. King Kai, what's wrong?" Goku asked getting up on his feet.

"It's chaos here, Goku! We need your help! Come to the other world quickly"

"Why? What's wrong, King Kai?"

"There's no time to explain. Get every strong person you can get and use instant transmission to come to the H.F.I.L. The Grand Kai has granted you permission to do it. Hurry, Goku!"

"We're on our way, King Kai." Goku assured "Son, we have to get to the H.F.I.L fast. There's trouble there from the sound of King kai's voice."

"Got it dad" Gohan got up and held onto Goku for the instant transmission.

"Wait, What about me?!" Goten asked running up to Goku "I want to come too!"

"It'll be dangerous, you'll be safe here." Goku tried to convince Goten to stay put but Goten was stubborn.

"No no no! I want to come! I want to I want to!" Goten shouted.

"Maybe he can come too, dad. Goten's a pretty strong fighter." Gohan informed.

"Alright Goten, grab on." Goku said. Soon after they all disappeared and appeared in a familiar place. It was capsule Corporation, the place where Vegeta, his son trunks, his wife, and his in-laws lived.

Goku caught Vegeta exiting the building with trunks behind him.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku shouted as they all ran up to him.

"Kakarot. What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked.

"Vegeta, the H.F.I.L is in some kind of trouble and I need your help."

"What kind of problem?" asked Trunks who appeared from behind Vegeta.

"We don't know yet but it's pretty urgent from the way King Kai sounded. We could use your help too, Trunks."

"Awesome!" Trunks asked.

"I got better things to do, and playing in that dull place of fools is not one of them." Vegeta answered walking away.

"But Vegeta-"

"Goodbye clown" Vegeta said as he teleported away.

"Hey Goku, let's just go. We don't need him anyway." Trunks said sounding a bit angry with his father.

"That's not true Trunks. Vegeta could be great help." Goku said.

"Who cares? We can find someone who is willing to go I bet. Someone like….Piccolo!" Trunks suggested.

"I guess you're right. Let's go. Grab on everyone." Goku said. They all grabbed on and teleported away.

They reached the lookout, not far from where Piccolo was.

"I'm ready Goku. Let's go." Piccolo said.

"Ahead of the game, as always huh?" said Gohan.

"How's it going, Gohan? I don't mean to be rude but, let's save the gossiping for later. Goku, let's go." Piccolo grabbed on to Goku and was ready to get into action.

"Right" Goku put two of his fingers in his forehead and teleported away for the last time.

When they arrived at the H.F.I.L, they noticed everything was deserted, but suddenly a creature attacked them from behind. Gohan grabbed the creature in time and held it down with ease.

"Who are you? Why did you attack us?" Goku Inquired.

"GRAGHH" The creature replied.

"Goku, there you are!" King Kai came running with King Yama.

"King Kai! King Yama! What's going on here?" Goku asked.

"It's horrible; these portals of some sort have begun showing up and from those these monster looking things began showing up." King Kai explained.

"Is this one of them?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, they are not strong, but their large numbers are posing a problem." King Kai said.

"How can we stop it?" Goku asked.

"You have to defeat these monsters and send them back through the portals." King Yama said.

"There are three portals here. The monsters only appeared out of one portal, while the other two are not doing anything except being open." King Kai explained.

"No offense, King Kai, but this isn't much of a big problem. Couldn't someone like Pikkon do this? I'm sure he's more than capable of handling this." Goku said.

"Pikkon and Olibu are guarding the cells. Many prisoners have already escaped from their prisons, but we managed to keep the strongest one locked up and under control for the time being. You are familiar with this one villain, Goku." King Yama said.

"Majin Buu" Gohan replied "How were you guys able to keep him under control."

"It wasn't easy. Even with his power suppressed in the H.F.I.L he is the strongest in the universe. So we-" King Yama stopped as they were attacked by a few other monsters.

Piccolo teleported quickly and knocked out all five of the monsters.

"Let's save story time for later. Where's the portal that the monsters appeared from?" asked Piccolo.

"They are at the west of here; the other two portals are not to be concerned about." said King Kai.

"Alright, Trunks and Goten, you both wait at the portal and as we bring the creatures to you, you throw them back to their place. Piccolo, you can go that way. Gohan you take that way, and I'll take this way." Goku ordered pointing to the direction each person was to take.

"Why do we have to do the boring part?" Trunks whined.

The heroes raced to their spots.

"I can't believe how the grown-ups always have all the fun." Trunks complained. Suddenly Trunks was attacked by monsters, but of course they were outmatched and defeated. They took the monsters back to the portal and throw them inside.

"Happy trails, monster." Trunks said.

Meanwhile, Goku teleported everywhere and found a lot of them. "Oh man, King Kai wasn't kidding when he said the numbers are huge." Goku said.

One by one Goku knocked out the monsters. They were all piled on top of each other. Goku simply used instant transmission and took them to Trunks and Goten.

"Here you go boys" Goku said teleporting away once again to look for more.

"Oh god, look at all these morons." Trunks complained.

Trunks and Goten threw each of the monsters into the portal. "For a bunch of weaklings, these monsters sure are heavy" Trunks said.

Soon Piccolo arrived with monsters, then Gohan and then Goku again. The cycle continued another two times.

Gohan arrived with the final monsters.

"I hope we are done now." said Trunks.

"I think we are. How do you think we close this portal now?" asked Gohan.

"I can't say, Gohan. We can shoot energy blasts threw it, but that might destroy wherever these monsters appeared from." Piccolo said "It's a double edged sword situation; it might just be our own world that the portal leads to."

"So, what are you suggesting?" Goku asked.

"I think we should check out the other two portals. Maybe they will give us some kind of idea." said Piccolo

Suddenly the portal began to shrink and eventually close. "Whoa, how did you do that, Trunks?" Goten asked.

"I…don't know…..I mean it's because I'm so strong that I figured out how to close the portals! YES!" answered Trunks.

"Wow Trunks! You are so awesome!" Goten said

"Heh…heh…I know." Trunks said giggling.

"Alright, that takes care of one; let's check out the other portals guys." Goku suggested.

Soon they all flew to the second portal. Somehow, as they appeared close to it, the second portal vanished too.

"What the heck is going on?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know, but as long as the portals are going away, the answer is really not important." Gohan said.

They went to the third portal and the same thing happened again.

"I guess that settles it! We are finished." Goku said happily.

"Goku, get to the center of H.F.I.L fast! We have a new emergency!" shouted King Kai, even more anxious than before.

"We're on our way King Kai." Goku replied as the five heroes flew to the center; where they saw King Kai on the floor.

"King Kai!" Goku shouted running to him "King Kai wake up!

"Ugh…I don't wanna go to school mommy…I want to….sleep..." King Kai spoke in his sleep.

"Well, at least he's still alive." Gohan said "What happened here?"

"Well well well, if it isn't the legendary Goku." said a familiar voice "To think I could have killed you myself."

Everyone turned around to see Cell. Cell snapped his finger and suddenly there were a lot of defeated foes and villains surrounding the five heroes.

"How do you like our new setup Goku, It was made specifically to kill you." Cell said.

"You think you all can stop us? You haven't learned anything Cell."

"Maybe I should lend a hand too." said another familiar voice. It was Frieza.

"I think I will too" said Cooler appearing next to Frieza.

"Kakarot!" yelled the one and only Broly.

Soon, the entire group was surrounded by their past enemies, such as Raditz, Nappa, Saibaman, the Ginyu Force, android 13, 14, and 15, Bojack and many other foes that were stopped by heroes other than Goku.

"They have great numbers. Even with all of us, this might be somewhat problematic." Said Goku as all the heroes went into a circle formation.

Then all together, the monsters charged a blast and fired it at the group.

Suddenly the blasts completely vanished, followed by power blasts which defeated many of the ones that attacked.

"Honestly Kakarot; when will you ever learn to not judge a fight from its numbers?" said a familiar voice from the heroes side.

"Vegeta, you came!" Goku shouted excitedly.

"Dad!" said Trunks.

"Don't forget me." said another familiar voice, the voice of supreme Kai.

"Supreme Kai!" Gohan said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Goku asked.

"Oh you know, here for a picnic and a peaceful vacation." Vegeta said with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, I thought you were here to help us." Goku replied with a sarcastic tone "Let's get this show on the road then"

Goku lunged forward, just as everyone else did and fought all the foes until no one remained.

"Man, that took a lot of energy." said Goku sitting down "but we did it. Thank god. These guys must be behind the portals too."

"I don't think so, Goku. I think you have me to thank for that." said a sharp voice, followed by an evil laugh. It was none other than the wizard Babidi and with him was his father Bibidi.

"Darn it!" Goku tried to get up, but after battling all the foes, he was drained out.

"Now then, Cell, ready to put our plan into its final phase?" said Babidi

"Yes. It worked just as planned." Cell said getting up. He was faking his defeat until the time was right.

"I must say, you have improved a lot Goku, but this is where we last see you." Cell said charging up his Kamehameha Wave "Farewell, protector of earth."

"You thought you could defeat us so easily, cell?" Goku said getting back up.

The heroes stood up with Goku. The stronger foes stood up as well, which meant the battle was not over.

The battle began once again and once again the heroes fought.

While the battle was going on, Bibidi and Babidi began chanting words which soon created a portal.

"Hurry up, old man, we have to do this perfectly. One wrong move and we are done!" Babidi said to his father.

"Now we need a strong person. Cell will have to do, since Buu is well guarded." Babidi said.

"Cell, use the wave now!" Bibidi shouted.

While Goku was occupied with the fighting, Cell charged a wave strong enough to throw Goku into the portal.

Goku caught sight of the wave at the last second.

"Dad, watch out!" Gohan shouted teleporting next to Goku and pushing him out of the way.

"Gohan, No!" Piccolo shouted trying to grab him, but instead Piccolo was forced into the portal with Gohan.

"Gohan, Piccolo!" Goku yelled. The portal was then closed by Babidi.

"Grr!" Goku began grinding his teeth as he transformed into a super saiyan, even with his low level of energy.

Goku charged at Cell, and knocked him out cold, while all the other heroes defeated everyone else.

"Bring my son and friend back, Babidi, now" Goku ordered in an intimidating voice.

"GRARARGH!" was heard. It was a familiar sound, followed by an evil laugh.

"It's Buu!" Bibidi yelled in excitement while clapping his hands.

Buu launched forward and began fighting Goku.

Goku went Super Saiyan 3 and fought Buu, but it they were equally matched; only because Buu's power was suppressed. Buu shot his energy wave at Goku, which sent Goku flying back."

"This is our chance old man! Do it!" Babidi shouted. Bibidi chanted his words quickly, which resulted in a new portal, different from the one Gohan and Piccolo went through.

Goku tried to stop but he couldn't. Just then, Trunks grabbed Goku's hand, because he was the closest to the portal, while all the others were busy with the enemies.

Goku's entire body was in the portal, except for his right hand, which Trunks had a hold of.

"Hold on Goku!" Trunks grunted trying to pull him back out. Buu shot another wave, which hit trunks. "A little…help…here….someone!" Trunks shouted, weakened by Buu.

"Trunks! I got you, son!" Vegeta grabbed his son's hand which resulted in a chain. Buu kept shooting his blasts, but Vegeta did not let go.

"Daddy!" Goten ran to his father, but then was overpowered by Bojack.

"Goten!" Trunks shouted.

Broly came with incredible speed, releasing the Vegeta's grasp on Trunks.

Both Trunks and Goku were sucked up by the portal.

The only thing that could be heard next was birds chirping and wind was blowing. Trunks and Goku were both unconscious and surrounded by what seemed like a forest.

Thus, the story begins.

**DragonBallZ ****Meets****Girls Bravo**


	2. Chapter One: He's mine!

_**Message from DivineMyth**_

Hello readers/writers/users/people of earth. I uploaded the prologue of this story and two others today. Before continuing with the story; I wanted to notify you all about certain things. In addition, be certain to check out the other stories two if you are into this one. The other two stories are: "Dragonball Z Meets High School DxD: The Saiyan Prince" and "Dragonball Z Meets Rosario + Vampire: The Teacher and Student."

First thing is regarding the update frequency. My goal is to update each story at least once per week. For instance, this week can be another chapter of "Dragonball Z meets High School DxD." The week after; I will update "Dragonball Z meets Rosario+ Vampire," and so on. The reason is because I'm a worker and student; therefore I have limited time to write these stories; but rest assured I will write them as promised. Not to mention, I go for quality not quantity. I can upload garbage every day or decent work every week. For each story to be original, interesting, and non-repetitive, I require time and patience from you all. If these do not fall within your expectations, then regrettably these stories are not for you and I suggest finding one that will. However, there will be many moments where I update stories more frequently than expected. The cycle will be "Dragonball z Meets Girls Bravo," then "Dragonball z Meets Rosario+Vampire," and lastly "Dragonball z Meets highschool DxD." It will follow this sequence until each story is finished. The sequence begins next week with "Dragonball z meets Girls Bravo."

Secondly, I know a few of you have questions regarding the storyline itself. Unfortunately, I cannot reveal anything; otherwise the whole story will be pointless; but make no mistake all of your comments/reviews are read and considered. Also, I recommend everyone to leave reviews and suggestions on how to improve these stories if you see errors. I read each and every one of them, so they will not fall on deaf ears (or blind eyes rather). In addition, I take requests on creating new stories as well. Feel free to send requests and I will try my best to fulfill them.

Lastly, If you have any questions, comment, concerns, suggestions, story requests; feel free to message me here; or on twitter.

Story update dates will also be displayed on twitter. My twitter is TheNewJoker1. Future notifications and announcements such as these will be posted on twitter only. Thank you for giving my stories a second look; and I hope you all enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoy writing them.

_**Chapter One: "He's mine!"**_

Goku opened his eyes with minor bruises from Buu's attacks

"How long; have I been away?" thought Goku. He looked at his right and saw young Trunks unconscious.

"Oh no! Trunks!" Goku said rushing to see if he was still alive.

"Goku?" He said opening his eyes.

"Good. You're okay." Goku said with relief.

Trunks got up "What happened?"

"We were tricked into the portals." Goku said scratching his head.

"Wait! That means Goten and my dad might be fighting them all alone!" Trunks said "We gotta go find and help them!"

"Trunks; easy. We have to stay calm." Goku said "We won't be helping anyone all stressed out."

Trunks calmed down "Alright, Goku; what are you suggesting?"

"Let's try to find out where we are; and with that we can know where we need to go." He said.

"Right, We can start by getting out of this forest" Trunks said flying to the sky.

"Hey Goku, there's an open city-like area over there" Trunks informed "We can easily fly there."

"Awesome" Goku entered the sky and flew to the area. Both Trunks and Goku landed to see no one there.

"Well this doesn't help. There's no one around to ask." Goku said. Suddenly he spotted a woman and ran up to her with Trunks.

"Hey miss! Can you help us?" Trunks asked.

The woman turned around to see two men.

"Oh my; it's a man!" She said grabbing Goku's arm.

"What the?" Trunks said confused.

"Uh-ma'am-"Goku tried to speak to the lady.

"Aye gals check it out; it's a man! He's handsome too!" She shouted.

Suddenly the ground shook as if there was a stampede approaching; and a stampede it was; of women.

"You better keep your hands off of him!" said another woman in the crowd.

"Yikes!" Goku said with a panic.

"Goku; what the heck is going on?" Trunks asked confused.

"We'll find out later; but for now we gotta run!" Goku dashed past Trunks.

Trunks looked at the stampede and heard "Oh my! There's a cute younger one too! Perfect for the younger ones!"

"Ehh; not gonna happen lady" Trunks said running after Goku.

"We gotta find somewhere to hide, Trunks." Goku said to Trunks who finally caught up to him.

"That's gonna be a little difficult, Goku." Trunks said.

"What? But why?" Goku asked.

"Take a look at your arm." Trunks said speeding past Goku.

Goku looked at his arm and saw the woman was literally swinging along Goku. Even though her eyes were dizzied out; she did not let go.

"You gotta admire that determination though" Goku said.

He stopped and gently pulled the woman off of his arm and then ran away again behind Trunks.

"No, Come back!" the lady said.

Soon Goku and Trunks went into MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE and thus were nowhere to be seen.

"We lost them!" said one of the ladies.

"Such a pity; they were so handsome. Handsome enough to make some cute babies." said another.

They just gave up and went back to their own place.

Back to Goku and trunks who were hiding behind a mansion of some sort.

"Wow; if they won't help us; who the heck will?" Goku asked.

"Maybe whoever the owner of this mansion is can help us" Trunks answered "I doubt they're desperate enough to chase down people."

"It's our best shot." Goku said going to the front of the mansion.

They rang the doorbell and out game a maid.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Uh…Hi I was wondering if the owner of this mansion was home. We wanted to speak to her." Goku asked.

"Sure. Right this way!" The maid said leading the way to the living room. "Have a seat and I will notify Miss Maharu."

"Thank you ma'am" Goku said sitting down.

The maid went to the bathtub and told a woman with red hair who was Maharu without any clothing on. "Ma'am, there are two males here to see you. One is tall with black hair and the other is short with purple hair."

"A man? Is he handsome?" Maharu asked.

"I suppose so, ma'am." The maid replied.

"Those two girls from earth finally got me a husband then!" Maharu thought excitedly.

"Send them here." Maharu ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Replied the maid.

She went back to Goku and Trunks "Miss Maharu said you may come to her. Please follow me. I shall lead you to her" She said.

"Why can't she come here?" Trunks asked.

"Trunks; hush. We'll go there. Thank you very much" Goku said.

"Right this way, sir" led the maid. Trunks was behind Goku.

The maid stopped right next to the bathtub and pointed at it for Goku "All yours."

"Thanks!" Goku said turning into the opening and seeing what he did not want to see.

"Ahhhh!" Goku quickly turned the opposite side of where Maharu was; who was still naked.

"Oh no trunks!" Goku thought. Goku used his quick speed and before slightly before Trunks could enter and see Maharu; covered his eyes.

"Goku; what gives?" Trunks asked; basically being blindfolded.

"uh u h uh uh uh; nothing!" Goku tried to stay calm.

"Man if I let Trunks see anything that ruins his innocence; then Vegeta will skin me alive!" He thought "what do I do? Think think!"

_**To be continued….?**_


	3. Chapter Two: Bravo!

Chapter Two: Bravo!

"Well hello there handsome!" Maharu said from her tub.

"Eek! We're so sorry ma'am!" Goku apologized but did not turn around to see the undressed Maharu.

"Don't be sorry. Come join me." Maharu said seductively.

"Yipe!" Goku said. Luckily Trunks' ears and eyes were both covered by Goku.

Quick as the wind Goku ran back to the living room with Trunks in his arms as if he were a rag doll.

"These men want to speak with you, ma'am. I don't think they were men found to be your husband" The maid said.

"Aw shoot. Maybe they can change their mind." Maharu said with a laugh.

Back in the living room, Goku was hiding behind sofa with his head sticking out from the top.

"Uh, Goku; what exactly are you hiding from?" Trunks asked.

"Uh…n-nothing. I'm just stretching." Goku answered.

"You're acting weird; even for you." Trunks said.

As Maharu entered the room fully dressed, Goku's head disappeared as well.

"Oh man; she's gonna kill me" Goku thought.

"I can see you back there, you know." Maharu said to Goku.

"Uh…ha-ha….h-hello ma'am." Goku said while stuttering.

Goku was naturally quite naïve and childish, therefore what he saw in the bathtub completely unintentional and thus felt bad for intruding.

"Relax, muscle boy. You don't have to feel ashamed for our incident." Maharu said.

"What incident?" Trunks asked.

"Uh...nothing..." Goku answered slowing coming out from behind the sofa and sitting down.

His eyes were glued to the floor still unable to make eye contact with Maharu.

"So, how can I help you boys?" Maharu asked sitting on the sofa parallel to the one Goku and Trunks were sitting on.

Goku tried to speak but couldn't.

"I don't know what his deal is right now, but we wanna know where we are. So if you could tell us that would be great." Trunks said.

Maharu looked a little confused "So you're saying you aren't from this planet?"

"Well as far as I can tell, this looks like earth, minus the desperate women hunting for men." Trunks answered.

"Ah! You're from earth! How interesting" Maharu responded "Unfortunately, males are rare in this planet. You boys are on Seiren."

"Heard that Goku, we're on a different planet is all" Trunks said looking at Goku.

"That's great! How can we get to earth then" Goku asked jumping out of his seat, forgetting all about the incident.

"Look who finally manned up" Maharu said with a laugh.

"Eh…sorry about earlier ma'am…" Goku said.

"It's fine. By the way, you can stop calling me ma'am. The name's Maharu." Maharu informed.

"I'm Goku, and this is the son of my friend, Trunks." Goku replied.

"It's a pleasure. Well if you boys want to get to earth, you're gonna have to come to the bathtub again." Maharu said.

"The bathtub?" Trunks wondered "How the heck will a bathtub get us to earth?"

"You'll see" Maharu said leading them to the bathtub.

Goku and Trunks followed Maharu and there they saw the bathtub; it was as big as a mini river almost.

Maharu dropped two tiny pearls into the bathtub and then the bathtub began to glow.

"All yours" Maharu said gesturing towards the bathtub.

"What? We just jump in or something?" Trunks asked.

"That's exactly what you do" Maharu answered.

"Seems easy enough" Goku grabbed Trunks from his waist and leapt into the tub.

They were then suddenly underwater. As they emerged they saw a casual bathroom; similar to ones on earth.

"Well, I guess it worked" Trunks said getting out of the Bathtub.

Meanwhile….

Yukinari, Miharu, Kirie, and Koyomi were all walking home from school.

"What should we do for that project, Yukinari?" Kirie asked Yukinari.

"Whatever you want" Yukinari answered.

They all reached their house and went inside.

Every seemed normal until Koyomi entered the kitchen.

She screamed on top of her lungs.

"Hey wait!" Goku said with the fridge open and food in his mouth.

Kyomi ran to Yukinari and Miharu and yelled "There are robbers in our kitchen!" and then started crying.

"I'll handle this!" Kirie said with determination as she rushed to the kitchen.

"Wait, shouldn't we call the cops?" Yukinari suggested.

"Stay out of this." Kirie said slapping Yukinari aside.

She entered the kitchen and saw Goku looking at her with his mouth full of apples.

"uhh…Hi…." Goku said.

"Eat all the food…in HELL!" Kirie launched forward and tried to piledriver Goku.

When she opened her eyes, Goku was behind her.

"Hey, are you trying to kill a fly?" Goku asked.

Kirie continued trying to get Goku; but he was too fast.

"Listen, I'm not trying to hurt anyone" Goku said "I just got hungry."

"And that means you eat all our food?!" Kirie continued trying to grab Goku.

Suddenly someone grabbed Kirie's hand and stopping her attempts.

"Stop it now. Can't you see you're outmatched?" said Trunks letting go of her hand.

"Another accomplice; and he's a kid!" Kirie said.

"We're not thieves, lady. So calm down." Trunks said.

"Yukinari! Call the cops!" Kirie said.

"Uh oh. We better scram, Goku." Trunks suggested.

"But we're not thieves!" Goku said.

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter Three: Mayhem!

_**Chapter Three: Mayhem!**_

Goku and Trunks ran out of the kitchen while the wild Kirie was chasing them.

"Get off our back, lady. We said we're not thieves" Trunks said running forward.

"Cut them off Yukinari!" Kirie ordered.

Yukinari leapt in front of Trunks and Goku trying to stop them.

However, Trunks slipped through his legs and Goku vanished and appeared behind him.

"Ha ha loser!" Trunks said turning his head around. Suddenly his face slammed at a door and the entire door fell.

"The exit!" Goku said grabbing Trunks from his leg and running outside.

"Those crooks broke our door! You're so getting sued!" Kirie threatened while chasing Goku and Trunks.

Yukinari, and Miharu both followed Kirie "Kirie! Wait for us!" He shouted.

"Catch up Yukinari! We can't let them get away!" Kirie said running while Yukinari was huffing and puffing.

Goku and Trunks were looking behind them and in front of them was an outdoor restaurant. Both Goku and Trunks turned around only to fall face front on a table, causing it to completely break.

Trunks lifted his head and gazed at his right to see Goku's face was covered in vanilla cake.

"Mmmm! This cake is good!" Goku said eating some of it on his face.

"Goku; now's not the time to stuff your face" Trunks said "We gotta get away from that crazy nutcase."

"Maybe we can talk to her to clear the air" Goku said while eating cake.

"Yeah, because that worked so well the first time" Trunks replied sarcastically.

"Ah ha! Finally…caught up to….those….goons….." Kirie said catching her breath.

"Run for it!" Goku said running past Trunks.

"And this is to make sure we get away" Trunks said grabbing a pie in each hand from the closest table and throwing them at Kirie.

Kirie crouched and gazed at the pie which went above her and hit Yukinari in the face.

"Ha! You missed!" Just as Kirie turned her face back to Trunks, she saw a whole tsunami of pies flying at her and she got hit with each one of them.

"HAHA! Score!" Trunks said dashing away.

"When I catch you, I swear!" Kirie shouted after slipping and falling to the slippery ground filled with pies.

She looked behind herself to see Miharu eating the cake off of Yukinari's face.

"What are you doing?!" Kirie asked.

"Eating! This cake is good!" Miharu answered with a kitty-like smile.

Meanwhile….

"I think we lost her" Trunks said "Can we fly away now?"

"Oh, I forgot we could fly" Goku said with a laugh.

"Sometimes I wonder how the earth continues to survive with you as its savior" Trunks said face palming himself.

"Well, since we're on earth, finding our way around shouldn't be hard" Goku said putting two fingers on his forehead in an attempt to use instant transmission and then vanished.

"Goku, don't leave me here by myself!" Trunks said to Goku, who was no longer there.

Soon, Goku reappeared with a confused look on his face "I don't get it. I tried to use instant transmission to go to the lookout, but there's nothing there at the location." Goku said.

"What do you mean there's nothing there; the lookout can't just disappeared into thin air" Trunks said "Are you sure you went to the right place?"

"Yeah, so weird" Goku said scratching his head.

"Breaking news! A gang calling themselves "The street walkers" have engaged in a school shooting. The entire school is under lock down, and we can only hope the students are safe and sound. Outside the school, we have police cars, and copters circling the entire school. We'll report more to you, when we have more information. Stay tuned to this channel!"

"Oh no! That's where Tomo is!" Koyomi said sitting at home and watching the news on tv.

Just as Kirie, Yukinari and Miharu returned home, Koyomi told them the news.

"We gotta help her! She can get hurt!" Koyomi said.

"What can we do? The place is under total lockdown." Kirie said.

"Leave that to me!" said another voice coming from the exit. It was Kazuharu _Fukuyama._

_"Oh great. The perv has an idea" Kirie said "Let me guess, you want me to dress in miniscule clothing and distract the shooters."_

_"How ever did you know, my sweet?" said Kazuharu._

_After kicking him in that face, Kirie suggested "We'll have to sneak into the school somehow to help Tomo and everyone else."_

_"But what if we don't find a way to get it?" Yukinari asked._

_"We'll just have to take that risk" Kazuharu said getting back up from the slap "Tomo calls me her big brother. I'd be no brother if I can't help her."_

_Kirie sighed "Fine. But keep your hands to yourself."_

_Kauharu remained in the house to provide help through walkie talkies while Yukinari, Miharu, Kyomi and Kirie headed to the school._

_Reaching the school….._

_"This is a pretty serious situation, huh? Look at how many cop cars are here." Yukinari said hiding behind another building "But how will we get in?"_

_"If we go behind the school which is hidden by the forest, we can sneak in through a window or something." Kirie answered "It's our safest bet."_

_The gang worked its way around till they were directly behind the school which was covered by a forest and at ten feet altitude was the window they could sneak through._

_"Quick, boost me up there" Kirie ordered Yukinari._

_Yukinari got on all four, and Kirie climbed on his back._

_"Wow Kirie, you're not as heavy as I thought" Yukinari said but then realized he just dug his own grave._

_"Is that right?" Kirie said with an angry look but continued to climb into the window. Then one by one she pulled the rest of the gang into the school._

_"Alright, Fukuyama, we're in. Where do we go?" Kirie asked._

_"Oh my, this room is so cute; just like Yukinari, hehe." Miharu said gazing at a pink room with cartoon baby animals everywhere._

_"Ha ha; Thanks Miharu. " Yukinari said._

_"You are in a classroom. The hostages, including Tomo are held in the cafeteria of the school, which is one floors down." Informed Fukuyama._

_"Sounds good. Let's go" Kirie said looking back at the group; who were in their own world._

_"What the hell are you doing?!" Kirie whispered loudly._

_"Don't you think Yukinari looks cute in this costume, Kirie?" Miharu asked revealing Yukinari in a panda costume, which Miharu found in one of the closests._

_"We're not in a dressing competition!" Kirie whispered while opening the leading to the hallway "Alright the coast is clear, come on."_

_"This is really fun! I feel like a secret agent!" Miharu spoke out once again._

_"Miharu, we're trying to save Tomo, stay focused." Yukinari reminded Miharu, who was naturally a little on the naïve and dumb side._

_"Alright, the staircase is at the end of the hall. We gotta go down a floor." Kirie said heading to the staircase while Miharu, Yukinari, and Kyomi followed._

_Going down a floor, they hid before barging into the cafeteria._

_"They're all here. It's the students and staff that go or work here." Kirie said. They then moved to the entrance and saw something unexpected._

_There were three people standing on their heads, while four others were dancing around them._

_"What the heck is going on?" Yukinari asked._

_"No way" Kirie said looking at two people she just could not forget today. They were both eating like a vaccum, and they were none other than Goku and Trunks. _

_"I should have known these crooks were behind this too. How low could they sink" Kirie said._

_Just then a gun was touching the side of Kirie's head._

_"Hands up; or I will blow your brains out" said the voice "Go to where they are."_

_To be continued…._


	5. Chapter Four: Close Call

**Chapter Four: Close call**

"Boss, we found these kids lurking back there. I think they might be spies" said the thug bringing Yukinari, Miharu, Kirie, and Kyomi to the rest of the group.

"Put them with the rest of the hostages" said one of the others.

"I should have known you two were behind this crime" Kirie said to Trunks and Goku while moving with the hostages.

"Crime? I can't believe eating has turned into a crime!" Goku said.

"We didn't do anything lady. We're just eating lunch" Trunks said.

"This is not a picnic! This is a crime. You all are holding innocents as hostages and you won't get away with it!" Kirie said.

"We are? This was a party made by these nice men!" Goku said with a big smile.

"Are you dumb!?" Kirie shouted "This is a school, and these men are holding these children hostage"

"It's true" Yukinari said.

"We know; or at least I knew" Trunks replied "I just wanted to eat first."

"Don't lie. You are working with them!" Kirie said "Why else are they bringing you food and dancing for you?"

"Because it's a party!" Goku answered.

"Quiet down over there!" said one of the goons who also happened to be in-charge "Before we close it for you."

Kirie was about to open her mouth again until Yukinari and Kyomi put their hands over her mouth "Don't talk Kirie. We don't want to be in more trouble."

"Why can't we just shoot them, sir?" said another goon.

"Because we have not been given the orders" the leader answered

"I can't take their constant bickering" said the goon.

"Deal with it" replied the leader.

Trunks burped "Time to take care of business."

"Sit back down kid, unless you want to die" said the goon.

"I'll give you till the count of three to bow down before me" Trunks said putting his hands together and then separating them.

"One"

The thugs raised their guns at Trunks.

"Two"

"Sit down. We will open fire!" Thugs threatened.

"Three. Time's up!" Trunks said placing his hands back together.

"Open fire!" said the leader.

"I invoke….Fairy Law!" Trunks said but nothing happened.

"Psst, Trunks. What are you trying to do?" Goku asked still eating.

"I saw it on Tv! I thought it would work!" Trunks said putting his arms on his head and running away from the gunfire.

After hearing the gunshots from the school, the army and police rushed into the building.

"Boss, the guards are moving in!" said one of the goons.

"Time to go then, we finished what we needed to" said the leader.

A ladder dropped from above them, and the thugs all climbed through it, while one of them distracted Trunks with gunfire.

After they all climbed aboard they tried to escape but the helicopter was stuck on something.

The thugs looked down below to see Trunks holding the copter by his hand.

"Going somewhere?" He said pulling the copter closer to himself from the rope ladder.

"What the! A kid is pulling the copter?!" said the leader "Cut the ladder, quick!"

One of the thugs cut the rope releasing the copter.

"It's not over yet, fellas" Trunks said in the air next to copter.

"He can fly too! What witchcraft is this?!" said the leader.

The leader then just remembered something, and grinned. He took out a remote with a red button on it.

"What's it going to be monster? Catch us, or save them?" He said pressing the button.

"Hey guys!" said another voice. It was Goku, with a bag in his hands "You forgot this! You must have been worried huh?"

The goons shouted in terror because that was the very thing they pressed to detonate. In the bag was a bomb, which was about to explode in ten seconds.

"Get it away! Get it away!" said the leader.

"Here you go. I bet you are feeling very relieved now!" said Goku.

"I'm feeling something!" said the leader shrieking in terror.

Once again the leader thought of a quick plan.

"Hey buddy, you can have it! As a gift" said the leader.

"A gift, Alright! Trunks, check it out!" Goku said.

"Goku, you idiot…" Trunks said.

The Copter flew away, as Goku opened the bag.

The bomb detonated but to Goku and Trunks, it felt like a stuffed animal hit them.

"Well this stinks! My gift had a malfunction in it!" Goku said.

Goku and Trunks both flew back down to the school, where you could see Yukinari's, Kirie's, Miharu's and Kyomi's jaws on the floor. They just could not believe what they saw.

Soon the police arrived and then evacuated all the hostages.

"You six, are under arrest!" said one of the police officers.

"Us? What did we do?" Kirie said.

"You are suspects of what went down today. The other students and faculty members say you six are not part of this school. That makes you suspects. Cuff them" said taking out handcuffs.

"We're going to jail? Is there good food there?" Goku asked.

"How can he be so stupid?!" Kirie asked.

"I don't wanna go to jail!" Yukinari cried.

"Me neither!" joined Kyomi.

"What a bunch of babies" Trunks said.

After all six were placed into an armored vehicle, "Hey Goku, you know we can fly out of here" Trunks said.

"And go where?" Goku asked.

"Good point" Trunks replied.

"We're so screwed!" Yukinari said with his legs shaking.

"I wonder what would happen if I scare the guards as they driving" Trunks said deviously.

"How are you gonna scare them?" Goku asked.

"I put a mask on and become the boogeyman!" Trunks said laughing.

"Are you two stupid?!" Kirie asked "Can you not see we're headed to jail?!"

"Yeah, so?" Trunks asked.

"Well going to jail for you might be a daily routine for you, but not for us!" Kirie said "We still have our lives ahead of us."

"Do you ever stop complaining, you hippo?" Trunks asked.

"Hippo!?" Kirie shouted lunging forward with her hands cuffed; trying to beat up Trunks, but of course Trunks was too fast.

However, Trunks tripped backwards, causing the back door to break open and Trunks flying out.

"Oh no! Where'd he go?!" I hope he's alright!" Kyomi said.

"Why do you care?" Kirie said "You like him or something?!"

Kyomi started to blush "N-No!"

Suddenly Trunks appeared in the air behind the vehicle "Hello Passengers! How's the trip!" Trunks mocked with his handcuffs gone.

Suddenly the vehicle came to a complete stop, causing Trunks to fly right back into the vehicle, causing a big dent in the metal wall that separates the officers and Goku and the others.

"What the hell?!" The officer said getting out of the vehicle and looking at the back, where he saw the doors missing and Trunks' face into the wall.

The officers raised their guns at them "Don't move!" he ordered.

"Don't shoot!" Yukinari said "We're innocent!"

"What are we gonna do now? The vehicle is destroyed" said one of the officers.

"Hey, I got an idea!" said Goku.

"Stay right where you are!" the officer said.

"I promise I can help" Goku said.

"Trust him. He's not smart enough to make a deception move" Trunks said pulling his face out of the wall.

"Fine, get on with it." Officer said.

"Everyone grab on to me" Goku said, and everyone did as he said.

"What is this, a hug fest?!" Kirie said.

"Yeah, let's leave her behind. She's taking up too much space" Trunks teased.

"You brat!" Kirie tried to get Trunks while he was on the opposite side of her grabbing onto Goku.

"Easy, guys" Goku said putting his finger on his forehead.

They all disappeared and appeared back at Yukinari's house.

Everyone except Goku and Trunks were shocked out of their mind.

"They're some kind of monsters! We have to call the Intelligence Agency, quick!" said the officers.

Kirie went behind the officers and knocked them both out.

"Why did you do that?!" Yukinari said "We'll be in more trouble."

"I don't see how we can be in more trouble than we already are" Kirie said.

Just then Fukuyama burst out of the door that was no longer there "You brought cops with you?! Are you nuts?!"

"They think we're part of the crooks that did that school shooting" Kirie said "And after what they saw, they'll probably sending us to a laboratory"

"Hm….I got an idea! We can use this to our advantage! Since they are asleep now, we can place them back at school and they'll think everything they saw was a dream!" Fukuyama said "Kasame; Hayate"

"Understood, sir" said both as they dragged the officer's bodies back to the school.

"Oh my darling Yukinari! I hope you are alright!" said a girl voice, who happened to be Lisa.

"Who are these two?" Fukuyama asked.

"A bunch of freaks, they did things I still can't believe!" Kirie said.

"Why don't we all go in, and talk this through" Yukinari suggested.

"What?! So they can wreck more things?!" Kirie said.

"Well, they did help us. It's only right, that we return the favor" Yukinari answered.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate it" Goku said.

Kirie entered the house with her arms crossed and the rest followed.

**Few moments later….**

"So you're saying, you are an alien from another planet?" Yukinari asked.

"That's right. Except Trunks, he was born on earth, but has saiyan blood in him" Goku explained.

"So why don't you guys go home, you're on earth right now?" Kirie asked still angry.

"Isn't she just a ray of sunshine?" Trunks said.

"We tried, but something isn't right. We went back to where our homes are supposed to be, but they're not there" Goku answered.

"Could it be…they're from an alternate reality?" said Lisa "If your home isn't here, you must be where you don't exist, in our worlds. I mean, this Babidi guy wanted to get rid of you and the best way to do it is to send you somewhere far away."

"Oh no! How will we get back then?!" Goku said putting his hand on his forehead.

"To think there are other worlds like our own. Almost like a parallel universe except without everything being opposite" Fukuyama said "incredible." Fukuyama then caught sight of Koyomi "Uncovered spot" and did what he was good at; and tried to grab "them."

But somehow before he could, his hand was grabbed by Trunks.

"Whoa…He's fast" thought Koyomi.

Just then Tomo walked in "Hey guys, what happened to the door?"

"Tomo! You're okay!" Miharu said going to her to hug her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked confused.

"There was a shooting at your school and we got worried" Yukinari answered.

"I didn't go to school today. I was at Big brother Kazuharu's house" Tomo said.

Everyone's jaws except Trunks and Goku's dropped on the floor.

"You're telling me, we went through all that trouble for nothing?!" Kirie shouted.

"It wasn't all for nothing. We found new friends!" Miharu said.

"Friends, my foot" Kirie said leaving for the door "Goodbye everyone. I need to rest."

Tomo entered and her eyes lit up, when she looked at Trunks.

"Oh..my…W-who's this?" Tomo asked going next to him.

"These are our new friends. He's Trunks, and he is Goku" Miharu introduced.

"Well, we better get going too. Bye sweetie" said Lisa to Yukinari. Fukuyama, Kasame, and Hayate followed.

The only ones that were left were, Tomo, Miharu, Yukinari, Goku, and Trunks and thus one day of chaos came to an end.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter Five: Field Trip!

**Chapter Five: Field trip!**

**The next day…..**

"What is he doing?!" Yukinari asked, looking at Goku who was upside down.

"Oh hey you guys. I'm just having a relaxing morning!" Goku answered.

"Wow, let me try!" Miharu said and attempting to stand on her head as well, after falling a few times.

Kirie entered the house through the door that was no longer there to see Goku and Miharu on their heads. She had two duffel bags in her hand.

"Hiya!" Goku greeted.

"You're still here?" Kirie said rudely.

"Kirie, be nice" Yukinari said.

"Hey, where's Trunks?" Goku asked.

**At Trunks' bedroom….**

"Um…is there a reason you're here?" Trunks asked Tomo, who brought Trunks breakfast.

"Just wanted to bring you breakfast, handsome" Tomo giggled.

Just then, Kyomi entered the room with a tray of breakfast.

"Back off sister, I already got him breakfast" Tomo defended.

"Oh….Alright, I'll take it back" Kyomi said.

"Hey wait! I can eat both meals" Trunks said, thinking with his stomach.

Kyomi put her tray down next to the other one, and within three seconds, they were both empty.

"That was good" Trunks said getting up and dashing downstairs.

"He liked mine better" Tomo said to Kyomi.

Trunks saw Goku and Miharu on their heads "What are you doing, Goku?"

"Having a relaxing morning" Goku answered.

Trunks looked at his side to see Kirie "Well well well, this hippo returns" Trunks said.

"Watch your mouth kid" Kirie said.

Goku jumped back on his feet, and said "Let's eat!"

"I'll get the food!" Miharu said going on her feet and running to the kitchen.

**After the stomach filling breakfast….**

"Oh no! We totally forgot about the trip of today!" Yukinari shrieked.

"Damn it! That's what I came to ask you but I got distracted! The bus will leave in a half hour!" Kirie said grabbing her duffel bags and running out the door.

"I didn't even pack yet!" Yukinari panicked running upstairs to get his bags. Everyone else, including Miharu, Kyomi, and Tomo went to pack as well.

"What kind of trip?" Goku asked.

"Who cares?" Trunks answered.

After ten minutes they all ran back down packed and ready to go and of course Yukinari was the carrier of the luggage.

"Why don't you guys join us?" Miharu asked Goku and Trunks.

"Yeah, please join us" Tomo said leaning close to Trunks.

"Eh…I'll pass" Trunks said.

"Hurry everyone!" Yukinari said with his entire upper body covered with luggage.

Everyone except Goku and Trunks ran outside to the bus.

"Have fun you guys!" Goku said waving

It was almost time for the bus to depart and the children made it five minutes before it left. The entire school was going on this trip, so there were a lot of buses.

"Glad you guys made it" Kirie said happily.

"Yeah, we almost missed it" Yukinari said.

"What about those two clowns?" Kirie asked.

"They decided to stay home" Yukinari answered.

"You idiot! You want them to rob you?!" Kirie shouted shaking Yukinari's entire body as if he were a rag doll.

"Kirie, relax. They are not bad people, especially not Trunks" Tomo said.

"Whatever. Not my house anyway" Kirie said taking her seat. Everyone else did the same.

**The bus left in five minutes and arrived to the camping site within forty-five minutes.**

The kids came out while Kirie, Yukinari, Miharu, Kyomi, and Tomo came out last; and went to where they wanted to put down their tents/campsite. There they saw…..

"Hey guys! What took you so long?" Goku asked standing right next to the bus.

"How the hell did you two get here?!" Kirie asked.

"We flew here. Duh" Trunks answered.

"They came!" Yukinari said joyfully "No robbing after all!"

"If you could fly, then why the hell did you make us rush to the bus?! We could have flown here with you jerks!" Kirie said.

"Because neither one of us wanted to carry the elephant of the group" Trunks answered.

"Who's the elephant?" Kyomi asked hoping it was not her.

Trunks pointed at Kirie with his thumb.

"Why you little-!" Kirie began to chase Trunks while he ran away.

The rest of the group laughed and thus Goku and Trunks were now part of the camping trip.

"I hope you guys fixed the door of the house before coming here" Yukinari said.

"Don't worry. We took care of that" Goku answered.

All the students from school had their own fires and their own areas to share with friends, while Yukinari, Miharu, Tomo, Kyomi, Goku, and Trunks had their own fire going far from everyone else.

**Soon, night time arrives and everyone was in their tents….**

"That's incredible!" Miharu said "You guys actually fought bad guys to save your world?"

"Yeah, they weren't easy at first, but after hard work, they were defeated" Goku said.

"You must be famous on your world then!" Tomo said.

"No, we make sure to wipe everyone's memory about everything" Goku said.

"Why?"

"So they won't be scared anymore."

"But then you won't get the fame you deserve."

"Well, we're not in it for the fame. It's more for the peace."

"Tell us more about your adventures!" Tomo said, as if she were in her bed listening to story time from an elder.

Goku revealed the adventures of the Z fighters up to Frieza's reign of terror, but everyone fell asleep; even Trunks.

"Goodnight you guys" Goku whispered putting the fire out and tip-toed away.

"Hey, you're still awake" Goku said going to Kirie who was sitting alone next to a tree.

"So? It's none of your business" Kirie replied rudely.

Goku laughed and then looked at the sky "Beautiful, isn't it? And peaceful"

Kirie looked at Goku and the look on his face was as if it were the first time he looked at the sky.

"The sky is there every day and night" Kirie said "But you look like you've seen it for the first time."

All Kirie saw was a smile on Goku's face.

"It's been too long since we've had peace like this" Goku replied "It's almost a sight for sore eyes."

"What do you mean?" Kirie grew a little interest in Goku's words.

"Well, my friends and I have been fighting fighters that could have destroyed the earth in a heartbeat. It's been like that for so long, that the place we are right now seems like a blessing" Goku said.

"Wow….You must really been through a lot" Kirie said.

"I guess; but it's worth it; if it means the earth and its people are safe" Goku said and then yawned "well, I guess I'll go sleep now too. See you in the morning!"

Goku got up and went to the group where he went to sleep.

Kirie couldn't help but let out a little smile "Not such a clown after all" she said getting up and going to where the group was asleep, and went to sleep as well.

**The next morning…**

"Wake up, you idiots!" Kirie said "The bus is gone!"

Everyone got up with a jump to see that Kirie was right. The buses, and entire school was gone.

"And guess who else is gone?!" Kirie said.

"Kyomi is still here!" Miharu said.

"No! Those two thugs, they're gone too!" Kirie said "I knew they were bad news."

Goku arrived behind the group "Good morning guys!" in his hand was a colossal sized fish.

"Why did you get fish?" Yukinari said.

"Oh the bus was leaving, so I thought I should get some food so we can survive" Goku answered.

"If you knew the bus was leaving, why the hell didn't you wake us up?!" Kirie shouted.

"I didn't want to disrupt your sleep" Goku said with a smile.

Everyone except Miharu face palmed themselves.

"How thoughtful of you!" Miharu said.

Everyone looked at Miharu and face palmed themselves again.

"You're-You're IMPOSSIBLY STUPID!" Kirie said.

"Aye guys, look what I caught for food!" Trunks said having another oversized fish in his hand.

"You knew too?! Why the hell didn't you wake up?" Kirie demanded.

"Because I was chasing a rabbit who wanted to race" Trunks said with a big grin.

"You're both idiots!" Kirie said slamming her head against the ground which was grass and mud.

**To be continued….?**


	7. Chapter Six: Nature

**Chapter Six: Nature**

"What do we do now?" Yukinari asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We have to walk home now." Kirie answered.

"Walk? But, Kirie, that's a very long walk. It could take us the entire day to get there." Yukinari informed.

"It's not like we have another choice" Kirie replied.

"Hey guys, we can use our instant transmission to get home" Goku suggested putting down the big fish.

"You mean that teleporting thing?" Yukinari asked.

"Yeah, we can get there in no time!" Goku answered.

"Not a chance. You're probably going to get us lost even more" Kirie said "I'll take my chances with this jungle."

"But Kirie-"Yukinari tried to persuade Kirie.

"You guys can go with them. I'm finding my own way back" Kirie said grabbing her book bag and sleeping back and wondering off into the woods.

"Kirie…Wait!" Yukinari chased after her, and the rest of the group followed.

"Don't you think she's being a little too stupid?" Trunks asked Goku.

"That's not nice, Trunks. She must have her reasons" Goku answered moving the branches aside.

"Yeah whatever; can't we just fly without them then? We can get home easier" Trunks said.

"Well it's their home and we can't just leave them, Trunks" Goku answered "They might be in danger or get hurt."

"So what? It's not like they're gonna run into Frieza or something like that" Trunks asked.

"You never know" Goku replied.

Trunks sighed "Fine. It's not like we have anything better to do."

"That's the spirit, Trunks!" Goku encouraged.

They both went into the woods after Yukinari and the others.

The sky after ten minutes turned completely gray.

"Looks like there's going to be a storm" Trunks said looking at the sky.

"How can you tell?" Goku asked.

Suddenly the sky began to roar with lightning and rain began to pour down.

"Damn it! Find a shelter, fast!" Kirie said looking around for shelter.

"There!" Yukinari pointed to a dark cave.

Everyone rushed to the cave where it was dark and cold but dry. Everyone dried themselves off as much as possible.

"Hey, where's Trunks?" Tomo asked.

"And Goku." Yukinari asked putting his shirt back on after draining it of the water.

"Who cares" Kirie replied "Looks like we'll have to stay here until the storm passes."

"Wait. We're missing someone…Where's….Where's Miharu!?" Yukinari asked looking around.

"Here I am!" Miharu appeared out of the very back side of the cave "Look what I found!"

Around her arms she had a sleeping bear cub " Isn't he just adorable?"

"Where did you find a cub?" Kyomi asked.

"He was sleeping next to a really big one, so I saved him!" Miharu said joyfully.

"Miharu! That wasn't saving! You took a cub from his parent!" Kirie said.

"But he's so cute! I want to keep him!" Miharu said.

Suddenly a loud roar was heard across the entire passage way of the cave.

"That bear doesn't sound too happy" Yukinari said.

The bear cub in Miharu's arm wake up and responded to the mother's call.

"No no no! shhh!" Yukinari tried to stop the cub from calling out to his parent but bear wanted his mother.

Faint footsteps could be heard but with each moment, they got louder and louder.

The footsteps stopped and the kids saw a pair of eyes, angry eyes.

"Uhh….h-hi Mr. bear….w-we were just l-leaving…." Kirie stuttered moving backwards.

The cub roared once again, but Yukinari covered his mouth which did not make the mother bear very happy.

She roared enough to deafen anyone too close to it.

"Miharu, let go of the cub!" Yukinari said.

Miharu put the cub down as it ran towards its mother.

"N-no hard feelings, r-right Mr. bear..?" Kirie said backing away with the rest of the group as the bear took a few paces back and marked her ground almost as a bull does when it charges into something. She let out a large roar.

"…..RUUUUN FOR IT!" Kirie let out her battle cry and dashed right out of the cave. The bear ran after them.

"But it's raining, Kirie!" Miharu said running behind her and soon out to the rain.

"I'd rather be wet than dead!" Kirie said running as the rest followed them.

"There you guys are!" said a familiar voice in front of the kids.

"Goku, Trunks, run for it! We're being chased by a beast!" Yukinari warned.

"A beast?" Goku asked looking behind them "but I don't see any beasts."

"Yeah, all I see is a bear" Trunks said.

"That is the beast!" Yukinari said.

The bear stopped in front of Goku and Trunks.

"Are you kidding? You're afraid of an animal?" Trunks asked "What a joke."

The group stopped running and watched Goku and Trunks "What do you mean! She'll eat us!"

"I'll handle this" Goku said with a serious face "It's time you learned your lesson!"

The bear roared loudly again.

Goku dashed forward. The only thing that was heard afterwards was a sound of the bear….laughing with its native sounds.

"Acoooochi cooochi cooo! Who's a good bear! Who's a good mama bear!" Goku said tickling the bear as the bear was on his back laughing.

The group of kids just looked at Goku with expressions like no other. (faces like these image/polls/1232000/1232662_1371366613724_ )

Goku stopped tickling the bear. The bear went back to his cave like nothing happened.

"What…just happened?" Kirie asked.

"I took care of him!" Goku answered.

"How did he not eat you?! Or how did you not kill it?!" Kirie asked.

"I have no reason to kill it. It has every right to live on, just as we do" Goku answered "And it was only doing what it had to."

Yukinari nodded "He's right. It was our fault to invade its home."

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Kirie said "Looks like we'll have to find another place to stay now and this storm isn't going anywhere. Not to mention we have no idea where we are now."

"We could just have Goku teleport us out of here" Trunks suggested coming under the tree where the group was momentarily.

"No thanks" Kirie replied leaving the tree.

"Why is she being so stupid?" Trunks said.

"Because I don't want to teleport with you freaks" Kirie heard and replied.

"We weren't freaks when you losers needed help" Trunks argued back.

"No one asked for your help!"

"Yeah right. Goku, let's get out of here. We can find a better place to stay with people that actually know to be grateful when saved."

"Guys, stop! There's no need to fight amongst ourselves" Yukinari interrupted "We're both stuck in the same situation."

Kirie sighed "Alright. Teleport us out of here."

"Alright! Grab on everyone" Goku said.

Everyone did as Goku said but just as he was about to teleport away he saw something from a distance.

"Whoa….what is that?" Goku asked walking out of the group huddle.

"What is he doing?!" Kirie asked "I knew this was a bad idea!"

Kirie ran up to Goku and grabbed him by his arm but she was pulled and dragged by him as if she were made of cotton "Hey stop! What are you doing?!"

He stopped as the group chased after him to notice what Goku was going to.

"What is this place?" Yukinari asked.

It was a large mansion, surrounded by large metal gates; almost looked like it belonged to a very wealthy family; but it was old, with broken windows, ripped curtains, and no lights.

Kirie let go of Goku's arm and got up on her feet "Looks like no one has been here for years."

Everyone was dead silent just looking at mansion until…..

"Ooga booga booga!"

Everyone's jumped back and almost had a heart attack except Goku, who was still very focused on this mansion.

"Hahahaha, got you!" It was Trunks breaking the silence.

"Don't you dare do that again!" Kirie said.

Goku pushed on the door and opened it going right into the mansion as if he were being pulled by it.

"Goku?" Trunks said seeing him fade into the mansion.

"What's up with him?" Kirie asked.

"What if he's possessed by a ghost!?" Tomo said.

Trunks ran in after Goku; just as the group ran in after Trunks.

To be continued….


End file.
